User blog:Affectos/Warriors of the Woodlands: Link vs Connor
Link: The Hero of Time who time and time again fought back darkness, saved Hyrule, and defeated Ganandorf VS Connor Kenway: Assassin during the Revolutionary War who aided General Washington in bringing victory to America WHO IS DEADLIST? This time around, we will be pitting two warriors who have strong connections to the nature and wildlife they sought to preserve from foes. We'll be comparing the blades, tools, and black powder weapons that made these men warriors as well as the powers that pushed them from warrior to legend. To help in this fight, I've brought in some friends who think that there's free food in it for them. First is my good friend and spy inside Abstergo, Jyhet; next is me, Affectos, the team's assassin-in-training; finally, I am proud to introduce our first female judge and wielder of the lost piece of the Triforce, Beastly. Before we break down the door and get the weapons out of the closet, I just need to clarify that this Link is the Twilight Princess version...okay, back to the weapons! Close Range: Master Sword vs. Tomahawk Jyhet: Range makes all the difference here since both are slashing/hacking weapons. Edge: Master Sword Affectos: Range aside, the Master Sword also has an easier time of parrying and countering due to the longer blade. Edge: Master Sword Beastly: Well...it's the Master Sword...actually, while the Tomahawk is best with one-on-one, the Master Sword is more capable at handling numerous foes. While the Tomahawk's length gives it more power, the Master Sword has a longer blade, hence the word 'sword' in it's name. Edge: Master Sword Overall Edge: Master Sword Mid Range: Gale Boomerang vs. Rope Dart Jyhet: Let's face it, unless you're aiming to deal a concussion to Connor, it's basically useless. The Rope Dart can kill. Edge: Rope Dart Affectos: While the Gale Boomerang is easier to use compared to the Rope Dart, the Rope Dart has more leathality. Edge: Rope Dart Beastly: The Rope Dart gives you more options to grab and grapple to kill, but all the Gale Boomerang can do is give you a headache and pull you a little closer to Link. Unless you can use it to push someone off a cliff, it's not that useful. Edge: Rope Dart Overall Edge: Rope Dart Long Range: Hero's Bow vs. Mohawk Bow *Note: Link is using normal arrows, not bomb, fire, ice or light arrows Jyhet: When I look at them, I see two longbows, one with just a bit more craftmanship in metalworking than the other. To me it comes down to the user. Edge: Tie Affectos: While I do agree with Jyhet, that extra bit of craftsmanship gives it the edge to me. Edge: Hero's Bow Beastly: '''The Hero's Bow has a longer history and is more durable, as it was stored in a volcano in Twilight Princess. Edge: Hero's Bow '''Overall Edge: Hero's Bow Black Powder Weapons: Bombs vs. Flintlock Pistols Jyhet: Range makes the match for me. The flintlocks are more advanced weaponry and are able to strike with more percision at a longer range. Edge: Flintlocks Affectos: Reload Jyhet, you forgot the reload! While Connor reloads the flintlock, Link has a satchel of bombs at his disposal. Two shots or fifteen bombs. Edge: Bombs Beastly: '''Considering the size of the blast raduis of the bombs, they can deal much more damage than the pistols. Edge: Bombs '''Overall Edge: Bombs Special Weapons: Hylian Shield vs. Hidden Blade Jyhet: The Hylian shield really isn't a weapon...it's a shield. At best, it can knock down an enemy hard onto their butt, but that's about it. Edge: Hidden Blade Affectos: A shield is only good against the weapons you can indentify. If both loose their close range weapon, only Connor's can actually kill, not to mention it can also slide out and be used as a dagger...people do remember that right? Edge: Hidden Blade Beastly: While the Hylian Shield is a great defensive item, I still have to go with the Hidden Blade. Most people won't expect it and if they get the Tomahawk away from you, they'll think that they have a chance to win...until you pull out the hidden blade. That fight isn't over yet...Edge: Hidden Blade Overall Edge: Hidden Blade Special Factors: Triforce of Courage vs Eagle Vision I'm not going to give any edges in this catagory due to inability for me to quantify either factor...The Eagle Vision will let Connor pick out link in the woods, but that's not the best use of his abilites, but in the thickest parts of the woods though... The Triforce of Courage though let's Link, on the rare chance, to keep fighting even after he has lost all of his hearts. It is also theorized that the Triforce allows him to pick up and use any weapons he picks up. X-Factors These are the X-factors that I want you to keep in mind when you make (or in some cases) and finish your edges. Calm Under Fire Physicality Experience Logistics Endurance Sim info In this one-on-one fight, Connor will be hunting in the woods, trying to take his mind off of the war for a bit, when he comes across the dead body of a Bulbin. Having heard rumors of a blond-youth in the woods, Connor has also been keeping an eye out for him as well...until an arrown barely misses him. Battle Note that since there were a few complaints towards the set-up it has changed, hopefully for the better. Connor crept silently through the woods with his bow in hand. With Lee’s death, peace had finally come to the colonies, but even then his head was still whirling with questions. In an attempt to clear his head, he’d decided to take a short hunt in the woods off the Homestead. ( ) Link rolled the body of a bulbin over as he collected several rupees and a bundle of arrows off his body. His quest to rid any remnant power of Zant and the Twilight Realm had lead him to a new land known as New York. Here, he had heard that a temple that had existed long before the Hylians stored an insurmountable power source. ( ) Nearing what was once his people’s land, Connor was disappointed by the lack of game, but as he reached the top of the hill, he found something more important. Down by the cave that the Templars had been trying to had been trying to get into, a green garbed, blonde-haired youth was nearing the entrance. Moving quickly through the underbrush, Connor maneuvered his way within earshot of the young man, but he was unusually quiet...but it was evident that this was no normal frontiersman... Quietly nocking an arrow, Connor took aim...fired Had Link not leaned forward to glance into the cave, he would've had an arrow in his lower intestines, but rather the arrow ricocheted off his shield that was still strapped to his back. Reacting, Link undid the shield and scanned the area that the arrow had came from. Seeing nothing, he pulled out a bomb and rolled it into the shrubbery, bracing himself for the blast. As the blast went off, Link spotted a white and blue blur rush off into the woods, and gave chase. Connor considered himself lucky as he went back down the path the youth had come down. He’d never seen an explosive that big, save for the powder kegs on the Aquila, and even then he had barely escaped the blast. As he began to scale the tree, he noticed a dead body of a club wielding creature nearby. The frontiersmen had been discussing the unusual appearance of trolls and goblins roaming the woods, but after the alien creatures and the sea monster, he had taken it with a grain of salt. Now though... Shaking the worry from his head, he reached the a branch high enough to use his rope darts, but the man was already on his heels. He had already drawn back his own arrow and let it fly, just skimming Connor’s robes as he sped across the branch. Throwing the rope dart, Connor was upset to see his dart the body of the dead body of the creature as the blonde-haired youth sidestepped it. Link was amazed at the agility of this enemy, but he had fought foes who were much harder hit. What Link didn’t expect though was his robed enemy to leap from the trees, using the body of the bulbin he had killed earlier as a counter-weight. As soon as his foe hit the ground, Link saw his foe pull our two small hand cannons. Quickly reacting, Link pulled the Hylian Shield close as two shots rang out. The first rang out as it rebounded of his shield, but the second tore through his upper leg, causing him to drop to one knee. Wincing in pain, Link pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it at one of the pistols still in the hands of his foe. Connor wasn’t able to hold on to his flintlock as the boomerang that the youth had thrown literally sucked the gun out of his hand. He wasn’t sure what had caused it, but it had to of come from an unnatural power. Pulling out his Tomahawk and gripping his hidden blade, Connor charged his green-clad enemy. Leaping towards him, Link rolled away, withdrawing the Master Sword as he came to a stop. Pulling himself up to his feet Link readied himself, twirling his sword once. Connor ran at him again, but as Link swung the Master Sword, Connor rolled under it, slicing the Hidden Blade at Link’s back, but struck only the chainmail. Spinning around, Link took advantage of his enemies failed attack and rammed the Hylian Shield into Connor, sending him sprawled on the forest floor. Deciding that this fight was over, Link lept into mid-air and plunged the Master Sword into Connor’s chest, finishing off the Assassin. (- ) Link withdrew his blade and wiped the blood off it. Nodding at the corpse of his foe, he head over to where the bulbin’s body now hung.from the tree. Undoing the spike from the ground, Link watched the body hit the ground like a rock. Collecting up the Rope Dart, Link held it over his head, symbolizing that he had collected a new item. Epilogue Returning to the Grand Temple's Entrance, Link placed his hand up against the carved stone. The Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand began to glow as the carvings began to glow gold as well. Entering the Grand Temple, Link was amazed at similar design attributes as the Twilight Realm with light blue veins running through the cubic stone. Figuring that the power sources of these veins must be the source of Zant's power, Link pulled out his new Rope Dart. Aiming at the closest blue cube embedded in the wall, Link tossed the Rope Dart. Sticking in to the blue core, small arcs of energy leaped from the cracks. As Link yanked it from the wall, a shimmering white female materialized. Looking her over, she looked nothing like the depictions of the three goddesses. Seeing what Link was doing she, was taken aback, "You...you are not the hero we foresaw..." Figuring this to be another of Zant's tricks, Link ignored her as he pulled his Master Sword out and smashed the power cube, causing energy to radiate from shattered pieces. Ignoring the spirit's pleas, Link began to traverse the halls of the Temple, destroying the power of the Grand Temple. From the shadows, Minerva watched the Hero of Time. She knew that she had chosen the right hero... Expert Opinion Affectos's Feelings: It's Dangerous to go Alone... Link was able to gain the edge on most ranges due to his better metallurgy in his arrows, plus at close range Link was able to hit sooner and harder. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 19:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts